Ten Questions - Wicked
by Shaunsiee
Summary: When famous Interviewer that's her name get a hold of the Wicked cast, they are in for a fun ride. One-shot, Monologue style, Fiyeraba, Gloq, Morrible/Wizard, Nessa/No One. Please read and review *heart*


**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about not writing anything lately! All my emails and means of electronic communication have been stripped away. So I haven't been able to send anything to Liana, my editor. But I promise you, as soon as I get that back I will be posting straight away! So please don't give up on me just yet, my passion for writing (and reading) fanfiction is very much still existent and I can't wait to get my new chapters edited and published! **

**This is something that I whipped up in less than an hour, I thought I might give you something, and as this doesn't really need editing because it's not meant to be perfect, I thought it would do. I hope you enjoy reading it and I promise I will continue 'I love you, just the way you are' soon!**

**Just a shout out to my twitter girls, I may have used all your names in this even though you didn't really ask the questions! I love you guys and can't wait to speak to you again! *heart* Liana, I especially thought of the last question, just for you ;) Love you! **

**Please review as well! They make me very happy! *heart***

* * *

_Copyright: I do not own Wicked, if I did I would not be writing this and I would have enough money to go to Sydney!_

* * *

**10 Questions**

Interviewer: So guys welcome to 10 questions, how are we all? *smiles*

Nessa: Hi! Great thanks! *waves crazily then looks dreamingly at Boq*

Galinda: Hello… Alright! *glares at Nessa then looks at hands*

Fiyero: *tosses hair and winks* Heyyyyy… I'm hot…

Elphaba: *slaps Fiyero*

Boq: Peace *peace sign*

Madame Morrible: Why am I here? I have better things to do!

Wizard: *snort*

Interviewer: Okay… *awkward silence, crickets in background* Anywho… so I think we should jump right in and start with the most obvious, yet most confusifying question. Who is with who and when, where and why? Galinda lets start with you. *smiles sweetly*

Galinda: Well *grabs Boqs hand* I am with this little munchkin *giggles*

Boq: finally… *rolls eyes*

Galinda: We have been together for.. ahhhh… what? 2 years is it? Two? *looks around for confirmation*

Boq: 2 years, 3 months, 16 days, 7 hours and *looks at watch* 38 minutes.

Everyone: *gaps and freaks out mentally*

Boq: *shrugs* WHAT? I keep count!

Galinda: *blinks rapidly* okay…

Interviewer: This couldn't get awkwarder… Fiyero *accidental giggle, slaps hand over mouth* Oz… I just made it awkwarder…

Elphaba: *glares at interviewer* He is with me, for 3 years and something of 6 months.

Fiyero: *nods* yep! What she said! *winks*

Interviewer: *giggles*

Elphaba: *slaps Fiyero, glares even more* And he is mine!

Madame Morrible: Oh get over it Miss Elphaba *fish face*

Interviewer: *gasps* Morrible! What about you!

MM: *fish laugh* I'm with no one….

Nessa: Madame, I may be naive, but I am not that naive… I am pretty sure we all saw you and the Wizard holding hands!

Wizard: WHAT? *stands up* This is outrageous! All I here are lies!

Elphaba: Back where I come from people believe all things that aren't true… *waves hands around crazily* it's called history… and you and horrible Morrible have one! *points accusingly and glares*

Wizard: *shuts up and sits down*

Fiyero: Fae, honey, stop glaring, you're going to get glare lines! *waves hand in front of face*

Elphaba: *stops glaring and smiles*

Interviewer: Nessa?

Nessa: Ah ha, yes, I know right, yep, sure, no, of course not, that's ridiculous, I will not, oh true, yeah, hmmmm, oh yep… *continues*

Elphaba: *whispers* I think she has finally cracked!

Galinda: *whispers back* I don't think we gave her enough attention.

Interviewer: Orrrrr…. *eye balls Nessa* She could be avoiding my question, on that note, moving on, question 2

MM: Didn't you already ask question 2? You know, how are you? That was 1, and the last one was 2.

Interviewer: NO! Question 2: Who likes Madame Morrible.

Wizard: *raises hand*

Everyone else (bar Wizard and MM): Nope…

MM: *puts glasses on* I see… *fish smile* get it?

Galinda: Dad joke!

Elphaba: lame much…

Fiyero: *burts out laughing* hehehe get it? Get it? She sees! Cause she is wearing her glasses and, and… *stops*

Interviewer: Woah… QUESTION 3 *rings random bell* between you couples are there any weddings and/or children planned in the near future?

Galinda: *squeals*

Elphaba: *chokes on drink*

Fiyero: *shifty eyes*

Boq: *whispers* How did she know?

Interviewer: SO? *crazy eyes*

Galinda: WE ARE HAVING A DOUBLE WEDDING! *squeals*

Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq: *rolls eyes*

Elphaba: yes, painfully… a double wedding

Galinda: chime *waves finger* double fun!

Boq: because we have to share everything

Galinda: oh honey bear! That reminds me! Children are most definitely planned in the near, near, near, near *breath* near, near, near…

Fiyero: WE GET THE POINT!

Galinda: I'M PREGNANT! *squeals*

Nessa: YOU ARE WHAT! *looks at Boq longingly*

Elphaba: Oz…

Fiyero: DOUBLE TROUBLE!

Everyone: *raises eyebrow*

Fiyero: ELPHABA IS TOO!

Interviewer: Woah, you guys are excitable…

Galinda: *fake shocked*

Nessa: ELPHABA! Having a child out of wedlock… how low can you go?

Fiyero: *sings* How low can you go? How low can you go?

Nessa: shut up Fiyero! What will father say?

Elphaba: *stunned silence, then leaps up on chair* TO OZ WITH FATHER!

Camera Crew: *applause*

Nessa: Let us pray for Elphaba to the Unnamed God *holds out hands*

Everyone: *looks at Nessa like she has gone psycho*

Interviewer: Now questions from the viewers! First one sent in by Kelly, from Oz (the other) *wiggles eye brows* Nessa, have you always had a strong faith in the Unnamed God?

Nessa: *still praying silently*

Elphaba: let's take that as a yes!

Interviewer: Very well! Next is from Carlie, Elphaba if you were to be any other color, what would it be?

Elphaba: *shocked* well, normal, I guess, although I am sorta proud of my green, it makes me, me. So I will actually have to say no other color, I'll stick with green!

Camera Crew: *applause*

Galinda: I would be pink, like not a baby pink, a really hot pink! Baby, do you think I would look good as a pink person?

Boq: *shifty eyes* of course, honey.

Fiyero: *dreamily* I would be blue… cause I like blue!

Interviewer: *fake smile* yep…. NEXT! We are on question 6, which has come in from Micheala who lives in BrisVegas *scratches head* Glinny, why are you so amazingly cute and funny?

Galinda: *giggles, face camera* Well, Micheala, because that's me and I am just naturally cute and funny! *tosses hair* right guys?

Everyone: *nods their heads slowly*

Galinda: *addresses camera* SEE!

Interviewer: *clock chimes 7 times* OH QUESTION 7! From Bianca, if you were to elect one person as ruler of Oz, who would it be and why?

Elphaba: Ohhhhhh politics!

Wizard: I WOULD CHOOSE ME! CAUSE I AM THE RULER OF OZ!

MM: Calm down, honey bear! *pats hand*

Elphaba: honey bear?

MM: Shut up! *glares at Elphaba* anyway, I would choose myself as ruler of Oz, as I do a much better job of it then big nose over here! *holds up hand and points at Wizard*

Wizard: Oh no you did-n't *snaps fingers*

*AWKWARD SILENCE*

Galinda: I would choose my Elphie, because she is amazing, and smart and funny and an amazing leader and she would love it!

Fiyero: I second that, Miss Galinda *smiles seductively at camera*

Boq: I THIRD IT!

Nessa: and I fourth it?

Fiyero: that's not how it goes…

Nessa: sorry, I'll shut up now…

Fiyero: *nods*

Elphaba: thanks guys! I would love to be ruler but I would have to choose Doctor Dillamond *rambles for half an hour on why* so yeah! *smiles*

Everyone: *sleeping* ZzzZzzZzz

Elphaba: *rolls eyes and smashes glass with magic powers*

Everyone: *wakes up* SHIZ!

Interviewer: TO HELL WITH THAT GLASS! *regains awareness* say what?

Elphaba: *laughs evilly*

Interviewer: Number 8 here we come! From Jessie Jess McJessness and her emotionally unstable ninjas, lovely name you got there *winks* Fiyero, do you have ninjas or unicorns at your castle?

Fiyero: Ummm, *thinks* OH MY HEAD!

Elphaba: *rolls eyes*

Fiyero: We have ninjas, which are top secret, no one is meant to know, they go on missions and stuff that's all top secret! *laughs* like-like this one time they went to Horrible Morribles quarters at Shiz and stole all her secret perfumes *laughs*

Elphaba: *rolls eyes again* you are hopeless!

MM: *frozen* I KNEW YOU WERE SOMEHOW BEHIND IT!

Fiyero: *shrugs* it wasn't me… it was my ninjas! *turns to camera* and I once had a baby unicorn but one of my ex-girlfriends took him when I broke up with her!

Elphaba: *eye twitch*

Interviewer: *laughs* Okay… Question 9, from Hollie who lives somewhere over the rainbow, what did you guys think of Dorothy?

All: *laughs*

Galinda: She was a sweet girl, very innocent!

Boq: very, very sweet! *smiles at memories*

Fiyero: I was like her best friend! *giggles in a very school girl way*

Nessa: SHE KILLED ME! *cries*

Elphaba: SHE KILLED NESSA! So I kidnapped her, but she was a kind and innocent girl! WHO THEN KILLED ME!

Wizard: I am just glad I got rid of her! SHE KILLED MY ONLY DAUGHTER! *sings* I am a sentimental man…

Elphaba: SHUT THE OZ UP!

MM: Hmmm… *fish pout*

Interviewer: Mmmmkay! *smiles* Now this has to be my favorite one! And it's the last question. So without further ado, question 10, sent in from Liana in the Emerald City. Fiyero, would you mind taking your shirt off and singing for us? *giggles*

Fiyero: *smiles* no problem!

Elphaba: seriously?

Fiyero: *turns to Elphaba* it's what the fans want! *takes of shirt* DANCING THROUGH LIFE *continues for the next 6 minutes*

Galinda: *rolls eyes at Fiyero* do you guys want to get out of here? Dinner?

Boq: YES PLEASE! *cringes at Fiyero*

Nessa: *covering eyes* my father would not approve! So, I am in!

Madame Morrible: Not with you! Come one, honey peaches! *drags Wizard off*

Wizard: *shrugs*

Galinda: what about you Elphie?

Elphaba: No, I better stay here and watch him!

Interviewer: Me too *drooling*

Fiyero: DANCING THROUGH LIFE! *belting out every note*

Galinda: Okay, well we are off! *smiles, kisses Elphaba on cheek* you know where to find us Elphie! *wheels Nessa away*

Boq: See ya, Ellie *winks*

Elphaba: *waves, sits and watches Fiyero as he repeats his song another 138 times*

*******_**THE END**_*******

* * *

**Please review *hearts***


End file.
